Dialga's Dreamland
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Dialga and Palkia get into a fight to see who can last better in another game, and Dialga heads over to Kirby's Dreamland to prove he's better!


**Dialga's Dreamland**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla: Well, after playing good ol' Kirby, I thought to myself, what would happen if I mixed together Pokemon and Kirby? Then this silly thought came on over - placing Dialga in the game! And so, was born this wacky one-shot. Everyone, read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Dialga and all of the Pokemon are fully owned by Nintendo. As do any references of cameos of the characters, areas, and objects of the Kirby franchise.

--------

It was a normal day on Pokemon Island. Pidgey can be seen flying alongside their fellow flying-type Pokemon in the clear blue sky, while several normal-type Pokemon such as Stantler and Sandshrew feed on the green, juicy grass. But, nearby the shore on the southwestern end of the island where the space and time Legendary Pokemon, Dialga and Palkia, who were debating on whether they could survive in a different game outside the Pokemon franchise.

"I'll have you know that I can clear through Super Mario brothers in under fifteen minutes!" Palkia boasted, folding his arms and smirking.

Dialga scoffed. "Please! Almost every player knows that. Besides, if you think that you could coast by Star Fox 64, then you got another thing coming." He chuckled.

Palkia growled, and he then got an idea, chuckling evilly. "Well, then, Dialga, if you're so full of yourself, then try Kirby's Dreamland! I'm sure you would want to prove yourself there, wouldn't ya?"

Dialga nodded in agreement, grinning. "All right, you're on, Palkia!' And with that, he warped out of the scene. Palkia grinned as he also warped, to see Dialga mess up.

--------

Dialga appeared on a pleasant, green meadow, looking upwards to see several different, simple-looking enemies ahead. He grinned. "This will be so easy," He confidently told himself, "I can't wait to have Palkia eat up his words."

He started walking, crushing the small enemies and plants that were in his plant. Dialga didn't feel any pain from the pointy obstacles, for he was far larger than anything in Dreamland. As the time, reptilian-like Legendary Pokemon marched through the Vegetable Valley, he encountered a small, sun-drenched beach. Dialga turned to his right to enter the beach, and all of the crabs scuttled away from him, fearing that they would be crushed. Dialga then entered into the warm water, and he glanced to his right to see Cappy Town and King DeDeDe's castle located on the grassy hill in the distance.

"Man, this was a lot easier than I thought," Dialga thought to himself, although he accidentally said it aloud, making the Waddle Dees nearby get angry.

"So you think this is all quick and easy, eh?" Waddle Doo snapped, taking out his small sword and pointing it at Dialga, "Then we'll pummel you good! Waddle Dees, chaaaaaaaaarge!"

All of the Waddle Dees squealed as they jumped onto Dialga and started to pound him, but Dialga didn't feel a thing, due to the Waddle Dees being incredibly soft and him being much larger. Waddle Doo then followed, and he jumped onto Dialga's face, slashing at him. Dialga didn't feel a thing, although he did get a bit annoyed, and he fired a Hyper Beam from his mouth, forcing the Waddle Dees to waddle off of him. Dialga smirked, and he glared angrily at Waddle Doo, who trembled in his place.

"All right, so that this stupid story can get over a thousand words approximately, please tell me where I can reach the castle of the fat, sorta evil, but definitely greedy, blue penguin monarch you call King DeDeDe," Dialga throughly explained, trying to catch his breath.

Waddle Doo was about to tell him, but he paused. 'Wait. What's a thousand words?" He asked curiously, "Isn't a picture worth a thousand words-"

"THAT'S BEYOND THE POINT!!!!" Dialga roared as he stomped his right front foot, which caused an earthquake to happen that shook up the continent of Dreamland. "Just tell me how I can reach King DeDeDe!"

Waddle Doo continued trembling, but he then remembered and pointed to the northeastern direction. "All right, you take the Belt Parkway towards Stillwell Avenue, and then you make a turn off onto Ocean Parkway. Then head over to Surf Avenue, and-"

Dialga groaned as he pretended to snore, knowing that Waddle Doo was talking about Coney island in New York. After Waddle Doo got serious and told him where King DeDeDe's castle was, Dialga opened his eyes, and he shook Waddle Doo off, who tumbled into the sand and got stuck. Dialga then marched off through the large rocky mountains and carved through it, heading towards King DeDeDe's castle.

King DeDeDe, the self-proclaimed penguin monarch of Dreamland, was feasting on al of the food that his Waddle Dees prepared for. He didn't notice Dialga approaching the castle, who accidentally wrecked Cappy Town. King DeDeDe turned around to face his window, and he screamed as he fell backwards over his throne chair.

Dialga peered into the throne room, bashing his head through the stain glass window, and he watched as the food was knocked over, due to Kin DeDeDe running on the table and heading towards him with his large, wooden mallet.

"Die, you large reptilian monster!" King DeDeDe shouted as he slammed his mallet several times on Dialga, damaging the Time Legendary Pokemon's face.

Dialga screamed in pain after every whack, but he shook it off and growled. 'So you like that?" He suddenly snatched King DeDeDe's mallet with his teeth, and crunched on it, destroying it. He then spat the remains of the broken wooden mallet at King DeDeDe, who fainted in shock. Dialga then released his Aura Sphere attack, and the entire castle blew up in powerful flares and smoke. Dialga grinned, and he blew the smoke away from him.

"Ha! I did it!" Dialga said with confidence as he did a victory pose, laughing heartily. "I showed Palkia that I cleared through Kirby's Dreamland!" He then opened a warp portal nearby. 'Now, to get back to Pokemon Island." He walked into the warp portal, and the portal then closed.

Kirby waddled towards where King DeDeDe's castle formally was to greet his friends, but he gasped as his mouth dropped in disbelief, looking at the flares and smoke that rose where the castle once stood. King DeDeDe stumbled out of the rubble, and he collapsed in front of Kirby. Kirby growled as he glanced down at the unconscious King DeDeDe. Whoever did this would pay.

--------

**THE END**


End file.
